elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow of Sancre Tor
|type = Main Quest |dlc = Base }} Shadow of Sancre Tor is a quest available in . Background Sai Sahan has recovered from his experiences in the Halls of Torment and is ready to guide the Vestige to the Amulet of Kings. He hid the artifact in Sancre Tor, an ancient Imperial catacomb. To get to the Amulet of Kings, you must first acquire the blessing of Stendarr at the tombs of the Dragonguard, and at the tombs of the Remans. Characters *Sai Sahan *Varen Aquilarios *Lyris Titanborn *Abnur Tharn *Mannimarco *Molag Bal Enemies *Wraith *Skeleton *Bone Colossus *Dragonguard Archer *Dragonguard Assassin *Dragonguard Fire Mage *Dragonguard Soldier Summary The Harborage is the same for all alliances. However, the closest city will change based on the chosen faction. Aldmeri Dominion Location *Vulkhel Guard Daggerfall Covenant Locations *Daggerfall Ebonheart Pact Location *Davon's Watch Quick walkthrough #Enter the Harborage. #Talk to Varen Aquilarios. #Talk to Sai Sahan. #Wait for Varen to open to portal. #Enter Portal to Sancre Tor. #Explore Sancre Tor. #Confront Mannimarco. #Talk to Sai Sahan. #Go to Sancre Tor Inner Chamber. #Confront Mannimarco. #Defeat Mannimarco Minons. #Continue to the Inner Courtyard. #Wait for Sai to Catch his Breath. #Talk to Sai Sahan (Optional - Talk to Lyris) #Enter the Dragonguard Tomb. #Consecrate the Shrine in the Dragonguard Tomb. #Go to the Reman Vault. #Consecrate the Shrine in the Reman Vault. #Continue to the Vault Antechamber. #Confront Mannimarco. #Defeat the undead. #Enter the Vault of Kings. #Talk to Sai Sahan. #Open the Vault Door. #Defeat Mannimarco. #Collect the Amulet of Kings. #Return to the Harborage. #Talk to Varen Aquilarios. Walkthrough After receiving Varen's call, the Vestige is informed that it is finally time to recover the legendary and sacred Amulet of Kings, hidden with the efforts of Sai Sahan in the long forgotten Sancre Tor. Varen explains that the city was built by Queen Alessia, and is located in Colovia, his homeland. Due to the harrowing experiences that aged and diminished him, he is not able to give much information about it. For that, Sai Sahan informs the Vestige that Sancre Tor was a long forgotten city where heroes were buried. The Amulet was protected with Stendarr's ward, and only using his ring, acquired in the last encounter with the Companions, they could reach the sacred artifact. After entering the portal opened by Varen, the Vestige, Lyris Titanborn, Abnur Tharn and Sai Sahan venture into Sancre Tor, an ancient forgotten catacomb adorned with several statues and graves of past heroes and emperors. Arriving in the large room, the very first one, the heroes encounter the vile Mannimarco in a large and not proportional projection of himself. The Worm Cult leader explains he has always been watching them after they left the Valley of Blades, and only for that they have escaped. Unleashing a powerful spell, Mannimarco subdues Sahan and questions him about the Amulet of Kings just like in those years of torture in Coldharbour. As the Redguard resists, in response to the apparent loyalty of Mannimarco to the Lord of Schemes, Molag Bal, Tharn provokes him to reveal his true colors. After agreeing with Sahan that they should find the Amulet before Mannimarco does, the group heads towards south to the Sancre Tor interior and the Inner Chamber. The inner chamber Once again as a projection, The Worm King admits he wants the Amulet of Kings to overthrow Molag Bal, by capturing his soul into the Amulet of Kings, and succeed him as the new Lord of Schemes and Brutality, starting a new reign of terror over Tamriel. Surprisingly, the very ward of Stendarr is the veil that impedes Molag Bal from interfering and even knowing what was happening. Here, the heroes face some Worm Cultists and a Bone Colossus, with usual skeletons. After defeating them, they continue to the Inner Chamber, where Sai Sahan asks for a break for him to rest. It's optional to talk to Titanborn, but if done so, she will mention not only a sentiment of revenge against Mannimarco but also that she and Sahan are stoical, and never talk about what they really feel, but maybe someday. After talking to Sai Sahan and pushing him forward, the group heads to the Dragonguard Tomb. Enter the Dragonguard Tomb The main objective of the chamber is to reach the brazier and perform the ritual do Stendarr. To do so, the group must pass a series of gates and defeat several undead warriors, former allies of Sai Sahan reanimated by Mannimarco. Heading in the very direction of the arrow gets the Vestige to the brazier location, where the ritual must be performed. The Reman Vault puzzle Heading back to the Inner Tomb, now making way to the Reman Vault. There a seemingly tricky puzzle awaits, one that holds the bridge high, and it needs to be put low. Four levers are activated, where one interferes into another. To solve the puzzle, activate the third lever, then the second, and finally the first. After lowering the bridge and lighting the brazier, ghosts will appear. Continue to the Vault Antichamber Heading towards the Vault of Kings, the group faces more of Mannimarco's minions. Enter the Vault of Kings After being informed with Sai Sahan about how to open the doors to the Vault of Kings, the Vestige uses the Ring of Stendarr to open them. Entering the sacred vault, the group is confronted one last time by Mannimarco, now in person. Mannimarco uses quick magical attacks from long range, and despite not being his toughest one, he charges a powerful blow that can repel the Vestige away from him in a long distance. Also, conjures a beacon of light that allows him to teleport and avoid damage, without forgetting his minions. Mannimarco is killed, but his soul counts on the last laugh. Suddenly, a dark anchor appears atop of all present and the voice of Molag Bal condemns Mannimarco's plot to betray him. His huge demonic hand grasps into the Worm King and takes him into Oblivion. The Vestige and the group are free to finally take the Amulet of Kings. Talk to Varen Aquilarios Returning from the portal, the Vestige finishes the quest by talking to Varen, who almost pities Mannimarco's fate. He asks once more for a time of rest, for now they have the sacred amulet and can be more secure. Yet, the Planemeld must be stopped once and for all. Reward *Signet of Sancre Tor *1 Skill Point *Leveled amount of Updates *Update 1: The theatre scene at the end will now complete, and the quest will advance appropriately.Update 1 Patch Notes de:Der Schatten von Sancre Tor fr:L'ombre de Sancre Tor ru:Тень Санкр Тора Category:Online: Main Quest Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests